An aircraft cabin often comprises a partition or separation between an economy class section and a business class section so that the interior space of an aircraft cabin is divided into several seating zones. In conventional aircraft the frontmost seat row of a seating zone, for example the frontmost seat row in an economy class section, is designed in such a manner that passengers of the respective frontmost seat row of a cabin zone do not have the option of supporting their feet, because the passengers are, for example, seated directly behind a partition wall or behind a cabin monument. The term “cabin monument” refers to items of equipment in cabins, e.g. to a seat, a galley or a stowage cabinet. In the case of seats arranged in rows there is an orientation of the seats. Often the orientation of a seat is in a direction of movement or in a direction of flight. A backrest of the seat separates a front and a rear of the seat from each other. The front of a seat refers to the face of the seat on which a seat area of the seat is located. The other face is referred to as the rear of the seat. Often, the orientation of the seat is selected in such a manner that the front points in the direction of flight. If at the front of the seat directly adjacent to the seat there is a partition wall or a monument, in particular if on the front there is a wall of a monument, this arrangement can be found to be annoying by a person seated on the seat.
Often a footrest can be integrated in the passenger seat so as to provide enhanced comfort. However, such seats may essentially be provided behind the frontmost seat rows if adequate legroom is present.
The lack of footrests can represent a loss of comfort, even if the aircraft operator that operates an aircraft with such an aircraft cabin and a corresponding arrangement of seats without footrests has provided a generous distance between the frontmost seat rows and the monuments and/or partition walls situated in front of the aforesaid. In individual cases a limiting seating position that does not provide an option of a foot support can in the long run be perceived as being uncomfortable by passengers, because no natural posture is supported.
Printed publication DE 10 2007 042 489 A1 describes a vehicle seat with a legrest.